


The Last Letter

by napfreak



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napfreak/pseuds/napfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart made for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer 2014 - Forbidden Fruit Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



_"Regina...? Can they just take everything away?"_

_"They can try."_

_"Then why are you so calm?"_

_"Because they will fail. We won't let them. Not again."_

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this little dialogue right after writing the title and I kind of liked it, but if you, fantastic writer, want to tell a whole different story with the fanart it is your choice, so ignore what I wrote. At the same time, I hope it can help anyone who is wondering what the hell they're going to write about this. Cheers! :D


End file.
